


Fifty Shades Of Felt

by LunchLich



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muppets, BDSM, Choking, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Fisting, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Muppet Penumbra, Muppet Sex (The Muppets), One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, awful no good sex words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunchLich/pseuds/LunchLich
Summary: "You're fucking me with your eyes," He smirked."And what exactly do you plan on doing about it?"
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	Fifty Shades Of Felt

His heart raced as he approached the bedroom door. He felt the excitement grow in every part of his body. In how his legs shook, in his fluttering stomach, in the tightness of his throat. In his loin. 

The warm feeling of arousal in his crotch only grew stronger when he pushed the door open and took in the sight before him. 

"Oh, Juno, finally- don't you look absolutely ravaging?" Nureyev looked vulnerable. Ready for the taking, like a mouse caught in a trap, and Juno was the cat. His boneless wrists hung from the bedposts by handcuffs and his clothes lay scattered on the floor. 

He'd left him like this an hour ago to stir in his desires while Juno ate dinner and got dressed in the proper attire for his plans. Knowing that his muppet lover had been laying in his bed with his legs spread open like this the whole time had his head spinning. "I could say the same to you." He stood at the foot of the bed and leaned forward to place his hands on the mattress.

Nureyev's eyes looked him up and down, following every curve of his body that had been accentuated by the lingerie. He wore Nureyev's favorite that he only wore for special occasions. All black leather and lace, fishnets and a garter with a loop to hold the riding crop at his side. Juno felt sexier than he ever had, with Nureyev looking at him like that. He couldn't contain himself any longer and crawled onto the bed, straddling Nureyev's stuffed torso and peering down his nose at him.

"You're fucking me with your eyes," He smirked. 

"And what exactly do you plan on doing about it?"

"Don't know yet." Juno's hand rested on his hip, on the handle of the riding crop. "I've got a lot of ideas, though. I might leave you here a little longer, might just sit here and look pretty for you. Keep you cuffed so can't touch me... Might touch myself, though. Just to tease."

With the way Nureyev squirmed beneath him, he either loved that idea or couldn't stand the thought of it. "Juno..." Even though he said his name with the same melodic tone as he always did, his desperation was clear. It would have been obvious even without the buck of his hips underneath him.

"Yeah?" He rolled his hips down against him, dark lace against crimson felt. "Use your words, Nureyev." Juno purred. 

"You can't expect me to wait that long, now can you? You did make a promise, after all."

Shit, he had. He'd promised after the hour was up they'd get the show on the road and he'd fuck Peter's stuffing out. Then again, the argument could be made that this was part of the show. The teasing, making him writhe and wiggle. "Behave and I might keep that promise. I'll get you off sooner or later." 

Nureyev tugged against his restraints with a small, frustrated huff. Watching his partner so sincerely want to touch him made him feel wanted in all the best ways, and it made his cock throb in his panties. 

"I said behave, Nureyev." Juno's voice went stern and demanding. Peter didn't dare move, simply looking at him with big, obedient eyes and let his arms relax against the bondage. "Good boy." 

Juno shifted off of him now, his eyes still locked with the man - the muppet - cuffed to the headboard. The glint of hope in his eyes made him chuckle. He wasn't getting what he wanted so easily. He pulled the riding crop from his side to ghost the leather tip down Nureyev's side. The touch elicited a shiver of anticipation. 

He brought the crop down to his inner thigh, teasing the sensitive fabric before he gave it a light tap to test the waters. It earned him a small hum of appreciation, so he did it again. And again. The taps got harder until you could hear the leather slapping against his fabric. Moving to his other thigh; he didn't keep the gentle pace. He gave a firm 'whack' against the tender, stuffed flesh. The coloration of the felt turned a deeper hue where he'd hit; the color turning from that of fresh strawberries to one of a sultry rose.

Nureyev was panting beneath him. Tremors going through his legs, back arched and hips canted towards him. It was a sight Juno couldn't resist.

His dropped the riding crop to the side. His hand meandered down his body to the gorge between Nureyev's legs. The cavity was meant to accommodate a hand and preparation was less of a necessary step, and more so a device to get the master thief trembling under his touch. 

Juno inserted a finger and curled it against his inner walls. The movement elicited a sharp gasp and a whine Nureyev had clearly tried to suppress. "More," He pleaded.

He gave a 'tsk' of his tongue but obliged, knowing that he could take it. "I knew you were gonna be desperate after the hour but I woulda thought you had more control than this." 

"You know just as well as I do that if the roles were reversed, you'd be begging for me- ah!" Peter cried when Juno slipped a third finger inside of him and began to pump the phalanges in and out, fingertips curving against the sweet spot inside of him with each thrust of his hand.

"This alright?"

"Yes-" Nureyev could hardly get the word out, and they'd barely even started. Juno took immense pride in how quickly he could get him bursting at the seams. 

He added a fourth after the confirmation and a minute or so of fingering had passed. The sound it brought made Juno flush. Nureyev's moans were low and lewd, like something right out of one of those pornographic streams. He was gorgeous, with his head tilted back and his mouth agape to show the black expanse of his mouth and the sweet, buttercup-colored tongue inside. 

He could feel the wrinkles of the fabric smooth out as his fingers stretched him. "I'm gonna go all in, you ready?" The moment he got a weak nod in return, Juno added his thumb to the mix, forming a fist inside Nureyev's chamber and building a steady pace. Nureyev arched, legs splaying further apart and head falling against the headboard behind him.

"Juno!" He cried out. The faster Juno punch-fucked him the louder he grew, and each time he delved a little deeper his eyes would go slightly crossed in bliss. Four-fingered hands had curled into fists in the cuffs by the time Juno had brought the intensity up. Enough for him to be elbow-deep inside of him. 

"You close?" 

Nureyev nodded vigorously and didn't seem phased when his head tapped against the headboard behind him. 

Juno angled his wrist upward to get the best angle possible, to hit the spot he knew made Peter go absolutely mad. "Cum for me, then. I wanna feel it."

The command did Nureyev in. He screamed Juno's name as he came, hard. The fabric tunnel tightened around Juno's arm as he continued working him through his orgasm. "God, look at you... So hot."

Nureyev looked like a fallen angel in the afterglow; all sorts of sinful and unholy but shining brighter than any neon light in Hyperion City. He fell in love with him all over again. Juno retracted his hand from his lover's hole and rubbed around the orifice to soothe him. His breathing was heavy and his hands flexed in his restraints, his eyes shut and mouth agape. "Thank you, Juno." 

"Worth the wait?" 

"Most definitely." 

"Think you can handle a little more for me?" Juno shifted to his knees and hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of his panties to bring attention to how his dick strained against them. The muppet's eyes flicked down to look, then back up with a smirk. 

"Anything for you, my dear." 

Juno slid his panties midway down his thighs with a sigh. He'd been trying to keep himself together since he'd handcuffed the other earlier - Nureyev wasn't the only one made to desperately wait. 

"You know, if you just grabbed the key from the bedside table, I could ride you." 

As tempting as it was, Juno knew his games. "You just want out of those cuffs so you can turn this around on me."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." He hummed with a coy smile. He perked up and shifted to be more upright against the headboard when Juno leaned over him to the table. Instead of the key, he grabbed the bottle of lube beside it. 

He could feel Peter's heavy gaze on him as he squeezed a bit of lube into his hand and stroked himself. It felt fucking amazing to get a little bit of relief, but it was the excitement of knowing he'd be inside Nureyev's silky sheath soon enough.

"Fuck..." He muttered under his breath. Leaning forward, he stopped when his face was inches from Nureyev's and his hand rested beside his head. The muppet underneath him craned his neck to break the distance, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. 

No matter how many times Nureyev kissed him, it felt the same as the first. The kind that felt like it'd last for the rest of your life. Lips like felt, thin, dry tongue slipping into the heat of Juno's mouth. It set a fire in his gut and made his cock throb in his hand. "You ready for me to put it in?" Juno whispered against the kiss. 

"Please..."

"Well, aren't you polite?" The private eye chuckled. He lined himself up with the gaping core of him and slid in with ease. The two groaned in unison. The sleek lining of his hole created friction that drove Juno wild; the gentle burn of fabric rubbing against the tip of his dick as he thrust into him. He enjoyed it a little too much. The texture made up for the lack of tightness. "Shit, you feel so good..." 

"Oh, Juno..." 

Juno kissed him again. Shoving his tongue inside his fuzzy mouth, pressing his body against him, releasing quiet moans into the passionate mix of flesh and felt. He angled his thrusts down to get every sensation he could. He could already feel a pool of heat building low in his abdomen. 

His hand came to Nureyev's throat, and when the muppet tilted his head back to bare his neck to him, Juno squeezed - hard. His palm flat against the front of his throat and his fingers curling against the sides. "I'm- fuck, I'm gonna cum soon," he moaned out. He leaned in close to Nureyev's ear and lessened his grip to give him a moment to recover. 

"I wanna fill you up, would you like that?" He whispered, voice husky and strained with the effort of snapping his hips against Peter's plush ass. 

"Please- oh, please."

He tightened his grip again with a grin. Picking up the pace of his thrusts, the bed shook and creaked underneath them. Nureyev tightened slightly around him and gave a choked-out, raspy moan as his body succumbed to overwhelming pleasure for the second time that night. Juno came with a grunt and a few muttered swears, coating Nureyev's insides with his cum. 

"Holy- holy shit." He panted. The hand around Nureyev's neck returned to the bed to steady himself. "You alright?"

"More than. I'd even argue I'm fantastic." 

"Damn right you are." He snickered. After a moment to catch his breath, he sat upright to grab the key from the table and unlocked the cuffs. Nureyev rolled his wrists now that they were finally free. "Those weren't too tight, right?"

"Of course not. I would have told you if they were," he reassured. 

"Okay," Juno hummed. He held Nureyev's hand in his own and brought his wrist to his lips; pressing gentle kisses to the imprints that had been made in the fabric. "You did great. Thank you. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> the only context i can give is that I got myself into a competition in my tpp cosplay server to write the worst muppet penumbra porn
> 
> thanks guys
> 
> yes writing this took years off of my life and shattered my soul, no i will not be apologizing to anyone


End file.
